


I'm Yours, Truly

by yorozuyas



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Slightly Out Of Character, a sequel that's two years late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorozuyas/pseuds/yorozuyas
Summary: Gintoki finally confesses his feelings for Hijikata.Part 2 of- Yours Truly





	I'm Yours, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Read part 1 here [\- Yours Truly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611885)

It’s been a whole month since the incident where Hijikata saw Gintoki write a letter for him. A whole goddamn month since Gintoki had almost suffered the biggest embarrassment of his life, and a whole goddamn month of him writing letters to Hijikata - in an almost journal-like way (which he found ridiculous, but couldn’t stop anyway) - and later on scrapping it, hiding it safely in a box under his bed, never to be seen, read, or opened ever again.

One good thing _did_ come out of that incident, though: it brought him and Hijikata closer. He didn’t know why, but it just happened. One moment Gintoki was sitting in his little corner near the window in the classroom, admiring Hijikata’s ridiculous V-shaped bangs and the way his eyebrows scrunches up when he’s confused, mad, or maybe even both and the next, he found himself face to face with Hijikata’s brilliant blue eyes staring straight back at him.

“So, about that letter,” Hijikata had said to Gintoki in a low voice, as if to taunt him.

Gintoki, of course, stared at him back, feigning innocence. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on. You know I saw it.”

Gintoki had merely shrugged. He would take that secret to grave. And - well, it just escalated from there.

***

“You know you have to tell him, right?” Katsura says as he flips through his book, not even once looking at Gintoki who’s obviously agitated because his crush on Hijikata just seemed to grow stronger the more he gets to know him and the more time he spends with him. And the worst part is, Gintoki could no longer hide his fluster whenever Hijikata’s remotely within his sight.

“That’s fucking stupid, why would I do that?” Gintoki rambles, while pacing back and forth in front of Katsura. “Ever heard of this thing called ‘rejection’? Why the hell would I willingly sign myself up for that? And you know what, feelings are so useless. Seriously, why the fuck would you make people develop feelings for someone who might not even like them back? Actually, what _is_ love? Love sounds weird, I bet it’s just an illusion-”

“Okay, how about this: let’s take in the fact that Hijikata is probably more or less aware of your feelings and he’s just not saying anything about it out of respect for you. There’s no way he couldn’t have known the letters were from you, especially since he saw you write them.”

“Okay, how about this,” Gintoki says, glaring at Katsura to hide his growing anxiety over Hijikata possibly knowing about his crush on him, “I’ll drop out of school, move to another country, and legally change my name and face. Sounds good, yeah?”

“Gintoki, you can’t waste this opportunity,” Katsura sighs, putting his book down and finally getting a good look at him, “Tell him while he’s still single. If he rejects you, then it’s okay, at least you let him know. If he accepts you, then wow! Mighty fabulous, you can immediately go somewhere else and give him the blowjob of his life-”

“OKAY. PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Gintoki yells, covering his ears, and squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard _not_ to imagine him sucking off Hijikata, but fails. Miserably. Katsura watches him in amusement as he turns different shades of red.

“You’re so fun to tease.”

“Please…stop,” Gintoki’s voice grows weaker along with his face - and _something_ else - growing hotter. He attempts to hide his face. “Fuck.”

Gintoki doesn’t hear what Katsura says next because his mind is oh-so graciously _preoccupied_ with thoughts that would put even porn stars to shame.

“Oh, I had no idea you were in here.” a familiar voice says from behind Gintoki.

Yup. That immediately jolts him back to reality, alright. Whirling around, he greets Hijikata, momentarily forgetting about his little problem. “Yo.”

“Yo.” Hijikata gives him a small smile, and _oh fuck_ Gintoki could swear he felt something tugging at his heartstrings. But then his smile falters. “Are you, er, feelin’ okay there, bud?”

At first Gintoki is confused. Then it dawns on him: _that he was fucking talking to his crush with a growing boner all because of Katsura mentioned giving_ him _a fucking a blowjob and oh my fucking god this is not happening this is seriously not fucking happening right now_

It literally cannot get any worse than this. It _literally_ cannot get any fucking worse than this. “Hahaha. Yes. I. Am.” Gintoki says monotonously. With that, he turns around, and like a robot, makes a beeline for the door.

***

The whole avoiding-Hijikata-and-his-stupid-pretty-face thing did not work out for Gintoki because two hours later, once class ended, he finds himself alone with Hijikata. It took him all his willpower not to jump out the nearest window and escape because even _if_ he doesn’t jump out, he’s gonna imminently die of embarrassment anyway.

“Don’t make eye contact, don’t look at him,” he mumbles under his breath, trying to slip away from his desk and hiding his face behind his bag. He tries to be as quiet as possible, tip-toeing to the door so he could make a run for it.

He’s almost there, reaching for the doorknob when he accidentally bumps into someone and he falls flat on his ass, lightly hitting his head on the desk behind him.

“Ow,” he groans, rubbing the sore spot on his scalp. Only then did he realize someone’s hand is pressing against his crotch and that someone was fucking _Hijikata Toushirou_.

The two boys immediately scramble away, hiding their faces in embarrassment.

“Shit. Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that -” Hijikata starts.

“No, no, it was my fault for bumping into you and hahaha, I’m gonna go now.” Gintoki’s barely out the door when Hijikata grabs him by the lapels of his shirt and pulls him back into the room.

“We need to talk.”

Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, it infinitely got so _much_ worse. Seeing no way out of this, Gintoki gives in and sighs, not knowing where to begin. Should he apologize for being such a nasty pervert who imagined giving his crush a blowjob which resulted in him having a boner? Should he apologize for being a dumb idiot and being careless? Or should he just apologize for developing feelings for someone who might not even like him back, for being a creep and writing anonymous letters to him? For lying? For being a hopeless idiot?

“I’m sorry.” The words are out of Gintoki’s mouth before he knew it.

This genuinely seemed to shock the other boy. “Huh?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to apologize. I’m - I just…” he trails off, loss for words. Hijikata said he wanted to talk, so here he was, talking to him, yet why is it so silent? It’s so uncomfortably awkward. Gintoki stares at the floor, hands in his pockets. He has to say something to break this silence, and with neither of them talking or looking at each other, it was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

In that moment, Katsura’s words ring in his head: _You know you have to tell him, right?_

It’s now or never.

Gintoki clears his throat around the same time Hijikata says, “So-”

They fall silent.

“My bad. You first.” Gintoki says breaking the ice, eager to get it over with before he loses his courage.

“No, it’s okay, you first.”

Another awkward silence. _This is my chance_ , he thinks.

“Listen. What I’m about to say is very, very, very important, so listen very carefully because I’m not going to repeat myself again,” Gintoki starts, taking deep breaths. “YourfaceisverynicebutyoureevennicersoIwanttobearoundyouandyourfacealot.”

Hijikata blinks, confused. “Can you speak slowly? I didn’t catch any of that.”

“Look, I like being around you,” Gintoki says, more slowly this time, carefully choosing his words. He inches closer and closer to Hijikata until they’re mere centimeters apart. “I like it when you’re happy. I like the way your eyebrows scrunch up when you’re mad, confused, or both, or the crinkles near your eyes when you laugh - _really_ laugh. I like your mini obsession with mayonnaise and the fact that you carry one with you everyday, even if it’s disgusting. I like how you care for others even if you don’t act like it.” He pauses. “And, uh… y-your, uhm.. Your face. I like it. It’s very nice.”

Hijikata gapes at him, his expression unreadable. Gintoki didn’t know what the other boy was thinking. Is he shocked? Disgusted? Angry? He bites the inside of his mouth in an attempt to fight the anxiety crawling its way to his chest and wipes his sweaty palms on the side of his pants.

Still sporting that unreadable expression, Hijikata closes the gap between him and Gintoki. Gintoki couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his heart hammering in his chest, and it’s so loud, he’s sure the other boy could hear it as well. He stares at Hijikata who stares right back at him wordlessly. He gulps.

“U-Uhm-” Gintoki stammers, unable to form any coherent words because, _goddammit_ , there goes Hijikata again. He steps back in an attempt to get away from him, but not before Hijikata grabs his hands again, but this time, gently.

And the most unpredictable thing happens: Hijikata intertwines their fingers together and Gintoki’s surprised at how their hands perfectly fit with each other, how Hijikata’s slender fingers are soft in contrast with his own rough and calloused fingers. Gintoki stays still, not even letting so much as a _breath_ out, hoping and praying to all the gods that this isn’t some horrible prank.

“H-Hijikata,” he tries to say, but it comes out inaudible. He could feel and hear Hijikata’s heartbeat, which, to his surprise, is just as loud and erratic as his.

Their hands still intertwined together, “I know” is all Hijikata says before pressing a light kiss on his hairline, so light that Gintoki almost didn’t feel it. He knows he’s extremely flustered right now, but he doesn’t care. Finally, Hijikata smiles at him, and the very smile that Gintoki himself came to love about Hijikata is the same smile the other boy is giving him now. He couldn’t even _begin_ to describe how breathless that made him feel because fuck, Hijikata’s giving him the same smile he fell in love with.

And now it’s his.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this sequel is 2 years late and i honestly could've done so much better had i planned it out properly (hence why they came out so out of character fjkdsfhksf) but i really just winged this bc i wanted 2 write n get smth out of my system ;;;; but anywayS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 
> 
> and together, we can cry over gintama ending in less than 5 days and so i'm saving the rest of my fics for when i'm dying for new content that we'll never get anymore (manga-wise). LOVE AND PEACE, MWAH


End file.
